


Train Rush

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, blow jobs on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: "Get off."The Conductor snarls it, the second he sees DJ Grooves on his train. He's beyond insulted, furious to see that mediocre, garish, attention seeking, loud mouthed, second rate director on his train.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Train Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very into this pairing, I'm very sorry. Request from a friendo.

"Get off." 

The Conductor snarls it, the second he sees  _ DJ Grooves  _ on  **_his train._ ** He's beyond insulted, furious to see that mediocre, garish,  _ attention seeking, loud mouthed,  _ **_second rate director on_ ** **_his train._ **

Grooves has the  _ audacity  _ to roll his eyes. "Darling, we're going to the same place-"

"Oh no,  _ I'm  _ goin' to work.  _ Yer  _ goin' to be  _ peckin' tossed off  _ the second I stop!" He's screaming now, his feathers all puffed up in anger. He marches down the train, and every Express Owl (and Moon Penguin, oh god damn it there are  _ Moon Penguins _ ) are smart enough to step away, far away. Except Grooves, who follows and huffs along. 

"I  _ paid  _ for the ticket! It's not like I snuck on!" He can hear the annoyance in Grooves' voice already, and it barely makes him feel better.

"Ya have cars!" He snaps, slamming the door open to the train's controls. He tries to slam the door in Grooves' face, but the penguin easily stops it, snapping back, "Mine broke down this morning!"

"TOUGH PECKIN' LUCK!" He screeches, stomping to the controls. He reaches down, only to yelp as he's shoved into his chair instead, Grooves' hand on his chest. The penguin glares at him, his beak in a deep frown as he growls, "Conductor, I'm  _ sure  _ we can discuss this. We're in the middle of the  _ desert _ ."

Now...the Conductor would rather die than admit a lot of things. Like how he finds a man shoving him to be a bit  _ attractive _ . Pinning him somewhere and manhandling him has always made him light headed. 

And he would kill himself if he ever had to admit that his showy rival was...attractive.

The Conductor is not blind. Grooves is  _ very  _ handsome. He's big in a way that looks both soft and strong, and the Conductor has stared at his arms when he sees them. And his feathers? Those soft blues and clean whites? Oh, they're absolutely lovely. Such a contrast to the usual desert, and just  _ feels  _ refreshing to look at. His eyes, when he can see them, are a gorgeous blue, deep pools of it. 

And oh lord, his voice. That deep and smooth voice that could sing him to his grave. That lovely tone that sounds so good at anything. And  _ oh peck _ , when Grooves gets mad…

Well, can he really be blamed for popping a boner right now?

His face heats up fast, his feathers puffing up now for a completely different reason instead of being mad. DJ Grooves stares, those golden eyebrows rising before he glances down the Conductor. Then he's smirking. That devilish lopsided one, his eyes half lidded as he eyes the spot between the Conductor's legs. It shamefully makes his cock throb.

Grooves looks back at him, and he  _ hates  _ that smug look. Hates it so much he wants to kiss it. "Oh,  _ Conductor _ ," he gulps as Grooves hand rubs his chest, "is this what this is about, darling? You're  _ pent up _ ?"

"I-I-" he starts to talk and Grooves leans in, making him blush even harder when that hand slowly trails down. Grooves flutters those pretty eyes and  _ purrs  _ (oh lord help him), "Darling, you should have told me. Let  _ DJ Grooves  _ help you."

He hates him, hates him so much. His heart is hammering as that hand goes down, rubs over his stomach, this thighs, before palming his-

He moans, embarrassingly loud. His dick is so hard right now, practically throbbing with need. Grooves hums and squeezes him through his pants, and  _ oh god  _ he sees Grooves licks his lips. "Oh, sweetheart, you're hard as a rock...is it because we're on your  _ gorgeous  _ train?"

The Conductor swallows hard. His heart is leaping into his throat, especially at hearing Grooves compliment his train of all things. And he can't deny it, doing... _ this  _ on his train? Hell, he's thought of it, maybe too much.

"Or," Grooves rubs his cock, as he leans forward, his body heavy and hot against Conductor's as he whispers in his ear, "is it because of  _ me _ ?"

He clicks his beak, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to speak and nothing comes out. His throat is dry, and he's gripping his seat tightly. And he has  _ never  _ been so aroused before.

Grooves leans back and smirks, getting on his knees between the Conductor's legs. And  _ oh _ , his face is red, a criminally gorgeous sight. Especially when he's still smirking and rubbing the Conductor. He unzips his pants, and his cock springs free, already so hard and erect. The penguin's eyes get darker, and he wraps a hand around Conductor's cock, slowly stroking him.

"Mmm...darling…" Grooves says softly, quietly, as if in awe and it does everything to make the Conductor melt. "I have been wantin' see this for ages…"

He processes that, that Grooves has been wanting to see his cock. And it makes his face go even more red, his cock twitching. Oh  _ peck _ , this whole situation is hot. Grooves between his legs, on his  _ train _ . He can't deny it, he's going to be jerking off to this for  _ months. _

Grooves kisses his head, so sweetly, before he kisses down his shaft, making him squirm with each one. Near the base, he sucks, eyes fluttering up at Conductor, who is groaning and sinking down in his seat. A hot tongue drags up and he fists his hand into Grooves' hair, tugging on it.

Grooves  _ moans _ , nice and loud and making his cock ache with pleasure. Oh lord, that's a lovely sound, and he tugs again to hear a more stained moan. "D-darling…"

He slips the head of Conductor’s cock into his hot mouth, and sucks, making the owl twitch and groan. Oh damn it, it's such a nice sight, he wishes he had a camera. Grooves sucks and slowly slides down, his tongue pressing against his shaft as he does.

When he reaches the hilt, he sucks  _ hard. _ The Conductor slams his head back, moaning out, "Oh,  _ peck me _ , ye beautiful buffon."

He sees Grooves eyes light up, and slide off his cock, only to lap his tongue against it, smiling as he does so. His face gets redder as the Conductor groans, "oh, god, yes. You lovely peck neck."

Grooves looks so happy, excited, and it makes him so much harder, to see someone so into giving him a blowjob. He jerks Conductor off as he kisses and sucks his head. It's so much, so, so much as his pleasure builds.

Grooves keeps giving him attention, kissing and licking his shaft, sucking on him and looking at him with those beautiful eyes. The Conductor shoves his stupid sunglasses off, hearing them clatter to the floor as he runs his fingers through Grooves' hair and purrs, "Ye look so beautiful."

He doesn't think about what he's saying in the heat of the moment, only focusing on his pleasure. And Grooves and his lovely eyes. And the fact this is all happening on his train.

He can't hold it back, Grooves gives his head another kiss, still jerking him off, and he comes. A rope of cum lands on Grooves face, making him gasp before he opens his beak wide. Another shot of cum lands on his tongue and Grooves hurriedly jerks him off, getting everything last drop onto his tongue.

When he has no more to give, Grooves closes his mouth and visibly swallows, smiling like he just won an award even though he still has cum on his face. They stare at each other, both of them blushing like mad.

Grooves cleans himself, as the Conductor slowly processes this, still high on his orgasm. So much that he doesn't complain at all when Grooves gets back in his space, kissing him deep and sweetly, and he can taste himself.

"Let me know if you need me again, sweetheart." Grooves pats his shoulder, shakily getting up as he leaves. The owl sinks low in his seat, ears twitching as he hears the doors open and close.

God, he's going to be thinking about this for months.

…

And that was just the studio that zipped by. God fucking damn it.


End file.
